Charmed
by kRiSsKrOsSfOrEvEr
Summary: A.J. always spends 1 month in California with her dad, but thought her summer would be awful when her dad gets busted for drugs. What is the magical place she visits? Will she want to stay when she finally finds something that will take her forver? P/OC
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Chronicals of Narnia story! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing ( and just before I forget to put this little bit of info, I'll tell you this counts for the entire story because I usually forget to put a disclaimer!)**

Chapter 1:

I watched them take my dad, a tall man, skinny as a stick, with peircing brown eyes. Them being the police.

My dad, Harley, was a drug dealer. And he'd finally got busted for it.

I watched as they bound his arms and put him in the car.

I only got to live with him for the first month of the summer. I got to live in California for a month.

One month!

It had only been 2 days, since I'd gotten here.

I sighed as I got into my Aunt Carmens car.

" Hello, Allison Jaden!" My aunt cooed. She hadn't seen me in 2 years.

I quickly buckled my seatbelt.

" Aunt Carmen, I usually go by A.J. or Alli Jade." I said. My aunt smiled.

" Ok, Alli. I'll try to remember that!" she said cheerily. Why in the world was she so cheery? It is not a day to be cheery! My dad, who I almost never see, just got thrown into prison because of drugs.

" Thanks." I said with a sigh. I was being shiped back to my mothers house. She wasn't much better, with her new husband Chuck. I really hate that man! He is very annoying with all the seriousness, it isn't funny!

We sat in silence, until we stopped at a red light somwhere in Wyoming, we were slowing making our way to New York.

" So... Alli. Your moms gonna be so happy to see you." she said as the light turned green. My aunt pushed her foot lightly onto the gass pedal, being very careful, like always.

Suddenly, everything went black...


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Just thought I could get Chapter 2 out of the wayy! Please Review!And Enjoy!**

**I wanna thank ****princess emma of narnia for being my first reviewer!**

**Disclaimer: (I remembered!) I own nothing!**

Chapter 2:

I groaned as I shifted to my other side.

Wait!

Wasn't I in Aunt Carmens Car?

No. I was laying down for sure.

Chuck must have carried me up to my room.

Ewwww! I do not want him touching me ever again.

I opened my eyes and sat up.

At first my vision was black, but the black began to fade, and I saw everything.

I saw a forest. A snow covered forest.

This was definetly not my room.

Unless Chuck redecorated...again.

But it was cold.

I thought it over for a second, then came up with this conclusion.

No. It cant be my room.

They must be playing a joke on me. Yeah. A joke.

" Chuck! Mom!" I yelled.

I got no reply, except the cold rustling wind.

I pushed myself up from the ground and stood up.

" Mom! Chuck? Aunt Carmen?" I yelled again. I looked around me.

I didn't get a reply, again.

I walked forwards a little. And yelled again.

" MOM! CHUCK! AUNT CARMEN! COME ON GUYS! ITS NOT FUNNY ANYMORE!" I yelled.

Again, no reply.

I heard leaves crunch.

I immediatly tensed up. I looked in the direction to where the noise came. I didn't see anything.

" Whats not funny anymore?" a male voice asked. The voice came from behind me.

I jumped up a foot in the air and spun around to face my attacker.

To my surprise, it was a boy. A boy my age( i'm 15 by the way). He was riding a horse, and had a sword straped to his hip. I hope it wasn't real.

" W-w-wh-ho-o ar-r-r-re y-y-you-u?" I asked him as I backed up a few steps. I was freezing. Well, everyone would be freezing if they were wearing a pair of converse, a belly button length halter top, and short shorts on.

I wrapped my arms around myself

The boy dismounted the horse. I reared a bit and spoke so softly to it that I couldn't hear him. But what I could hear was the horse.

" I may scare her!" It said in an old male voice, looking towords me. " Your scaring her by being here!"

The boy looked at me and slowly put his hands up, in surrender.

" I'm King Edmund." he said in a british accent as I took a step backward. I didn't trust him.

A king? They don't have kings in America.

"King" Edmund took a step towords me. His hands still up.

" I won't hurt you. I only want to help." he said, quietly. He was trying not to scare me.

I froze in place.

He inched himself forwards. His steps were small at first, but they grew as he got closer.

I just stared at him. He looked harmless, but my mother told me never to trust strangers. Like almost everybodys mothers probubly told them.

As he inched closer to him, I could feel his body heat. It felt comforting and made me want to wrap my arms around him, but I resisted the urge.

When he reached me, he immediatly took off his cloak, and wrapped it around me. It reached my ancles, while it origionally reached his knees. He was alot taller than me. Everyone was alot taller than my 5'2.

He put his arm over my shoulder and I tensed, ready for a fight. I'd gotten into more than my fair share of fights over the years with boys alot bigger and taller than "King" Edmund. I'd always won, but seeing he had a weapon he would probubly win.

" It's okay. Like I said, I'm not going to hurt you. Now just follow me." he said. Those words, " Just follow me", were what made my legs move. He kinda looked surprised as I followed him to his horse.

I gave the horse that spoke a really weird look.

"King" Edmund laughed at my expression.

" Are you afraid of horses?" he asked, his features lined with laughter and happiness. He was smiling.

" No," I said clearly. I was warming up by the second, thanks to his arm and cloak.

" Good!" he said. " Then get on."

That comment caught me off guard.

" W-w-what?" I asked, stuttering because of my surprise. I looked at him.

Edmunds smile got bigger. He took his arm off of my shoulder.

" I said,' get on the horse'. If your not afraid, of course." he said.

" I'm not _afraid_." I said as I swallowed hard. " It's just, I've never seen a talking horse before."

I think I'm dreaming. Or else what happens next wouldn't have happened.

" Oh! Zander here won't hurt you! He's gentle compared to my regular horse, Phillip." Edmund said, it comforted me. I still didn't want to ride on a talking horse.

" Are you sure? We don't have these in America!" I said. I blinked a few times.

Maybe Chuck and Mom were playing a trick on me. Maybe-

" Where?" he asked taken aback.

I took that as I yes for my question and hopped on the horse, leaving enough room in the front for Edmund.

" In America! It's just like England, but different!" I said. " Its across the ocean." I added stupidly.

Edmund got onto the horse. I immediatly wrapped my arms around his waist. I did not want to get thrown off and break my arm again, like when I was 7.

" Wait!" he yelled as Zander started to trot. " You mean to tell me your not from Narnia?"

That was a really stupid question.

" Um, no. I'm not from Narnia. I'm from New York, its in the United States of America, on the continent of North America." I said, uneasily. This was really weird. _What was a Narnia? _It sounded like something out of a childrens book.

" That's intersting." he said. " my siblings will want to hear about that."

**I really hope you all enjoyed that chapter! It won't be long untill she meets Peter. And I'm not from England so I really don't know all the expressions that they use, like slang. I don't mean to offend anyone by that comment. The movies are good though, but Peter and Caspian are my favorite characters.**

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I really like to write in this story! It's got my attention! Hope you like Chapter 3! I'm pretty sure you'll meet Peter in this Chapter, but if not, he will be in the next.**

**But before you read, you may want to know. I have no idea what their birthdates are so i just put in random ones.**

**A Special Thanks 2 ****princess emma of narnia, again to reviewing! Also ****Princess of Narnia 1**192, I hope you both liked this chapter!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (twice in a row! I'm on a roll!)**

Chapter 3:

I told Edmund about all the recent events that lead up to me being in Narnia. And he told me all about him and his siblings adventures to narnia.

He has 3 siblings. Peter (who's 19 and 3 years older than the 16 year old Edmund), Susan ( who's 18 and 2 years older than Edmund), and Lucy ( who's 14, and 2 years younger than Edmund).

" Do you have any siblings,-? And I never caught your name." Edmund said. He had his eyes ahead of us. I still had my arms around him, because we were now galloping through the forest, on our way to the castle.

" My real name is Allison Jaden, but everyone calls me Alli Jade or A.J." I said. I hope telling him my name wasn't a bad idea. I really don't think he's a murderer or an abuser in Disguise. But I may still be wrong. He had revealed alot of information about himself to me. Like his siblings names (Peter, Susan, and Lucy), his name ( King Edmund Pevensie), his birth date ( November 12), how old he is (16), and where he lives ( in a huge castle).

" And I do have 4 sibling." I said, trying to explain how my siblings were related to me. " My mom got remarried when I was 4, to a guy named Chuck, and he brought his 3 kids with him. So I got 2 older brothers and an older sister, all Step-siblings, but still family. And my mom had my little sister when I was 11."

" Well, your familys bigger than mine." Edmund said with a laugh, it shook his and my bodies.

We stopped talking as we emerged from the forest and into a villiage of some sort.

I tensed as I saw what they were wearing.

Dresses. All the women and girls wore them. They looked older, like something you would see from a Little House on the Prairie rerun, but different. A bit more modern. Like the peasents that you see in some Cinderella movie. Or like what Amish wear. It looked different from what I'd ever saw.

All the men wore brown or gray pants, and those button down shirts. They looked like something from a camelot movie. Or a movie with peasents in it.

" This is Cair Paravel." he said. " Or the villiage in Cair Paravel."

I'm sorry, but that was a bad job at trying to be funny.

I looked around as we rode through the little town.

There was a general store, alot of little shack type houses, a river that ran beside it all, lots of open space. It was beautiful. Magnificent.

It looked the the villiges in fairytales.

It wasn't very big though, so we were out of it within a matter of minutes.

We were on a beaten path that looked like it was used path was thick with vines and wild bushes that grew around it. I couldn't see anything besides the bushes and vines.

It looked so peaceful, so beautiful, so pretty, so _perfect_. It was what I'd always dreamt about at night. Where I always wanted to escape to when I was shipped from my moms or to my dads, maybe the other way around.

I heard birds chirping in the distance.

" It's so pretty." I said. I stared in amazement as the thick overgrowth opened up to reveal a bridge that lead to a huge castle.

" Yes. It is." Edmund said as he made the horse turn to go across the bridge.

He pulled the horse into a walk, as we got onto the bridge.

I was very foolish and looked over the edge of the bridge, down into the deep valley that just had to be there.

I quickly stuck my face into Edmunds back. I'd always been afraid of heights. Ever since I was a little kid when my dad took me to one of his drug gangs meetings. They took me up into an airplane and strapped a parachute onto my back. They told me which button to push to release the parachute and pushed me out of the plane.

Of course, they were all high out of their minds, so they really didn't pay any attention to me. My dad had already passes out because the rush was wayy to great for him.

Stupid idiots who like to almost kill kids.

Lets just say my mother was _not_ happy when I told her what they had done.

" Are you okay, back there?" he asked as we got across the bridge.

" Yeah, fine!" I replied, not wanting to reveal my fear.

" Good." He said, as he stopped the horse and got off.

After he was off, he grabbed my waist and helped me off.

" Thank you, kind sir." I said, trying to imitate a person in an old movie. Appearently it worked because Edmund took my hint and spoke.

" Yes, m'lady." he said as he held out his arm, as if he were a father, asking for his daughters arm to walk her down the isle.

" Thy would be honored to walk with you, Sir Ed." I said, giving Edmund a nickname.

He just laughed.

" It would be my honor, princess A.J." he said, using my nickname.

We quickly stopped talking as he lead me into the huge castle.

A butler held open every door and every maid curtsied for Edmund.

That was until we got to the royal meeting room, where all the royal stuff was set up. Like the throwns. I'd never seen a real thrown before.

I looked in aww as I saw the room.

It was very plain, but the throwns. They were beautifully crafted. All made of red velvet, all of gold, and all of silver.

" Thy Thrown Room, m'lady." he said. I kinda smiled.

" Thy room is beautiful!" I cried, still in character. I shook my arm free of Edmunds, and spun around dramatically.

" Thee hoped thy would like it." he said. He stood still as I spun around, in circles.

" I love it! Thee is-" I cut myself off, I couldn;t find the words to explain it.

" I know! Thy is very pretty, Princess Alli Jade!" he said, compimenting me. I laughed as I went back to Edmund.

" Thy is very handsome. Sir Ed!" I said, complimenting him. He took my hand and spun me around, like we were dancing, the cloak fell off my shoulders.

We were acting like best friends.

" Thy isn't wearing a gown! Thy Princess needs a gown for the ball!" he commanded.

" Well, thy kind sir, thee doesn't plan on staying that long!" I said. I didn't like dresses. They weren't my style. I'd wear anything besides a dress.

" And why not!" Edmund said in his regular voice.

" Ed, its complicated. My dad's in prison, and my mom she's got 4 other kids she has to care for and I have to go home. I just wanna know if I died or not. The car my side and I felt it hit my head. I may have to stay forever!" I said.

Edmund seemed to cheer up at the comment of me staying.

" Well, thats good. The Princess doesn't have to leave!" he said as we heard the muted footsteps boots gave. And the really soft footfalls of bare feet against the cold stone floor.

" Ed? Where are you?" a female voice asked as the door automatically opened, by the same butler that let Ed and me in.

**Sorry for the cliffy! I don't have to back to school untill monday so I'll try to update before that, but I have to Update News Flash and Will I Choose My Family Or Him?. So It may take a while. I'm not that sure yet! :)**

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Thanks princess emma of narnia! well, again for reviewing! And AcademicGames, but unfortunatly I cant let Ed and A.J be together. I have it all planned out in my head. I do think they sound cute together! That's why, but their relationship is strictly friends only. Sorry. ****Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967** thanx for reviewing! **Princess of Narnia 1192** I think this is the chapter you've been waiting for! Each and every review is charished! 

**This chapter was written with the help of a song called Bad Medicine, by Bon Jovi. It's a good song! But it won't load on Youtube so I'm listening to the first 27 seconds only. But its still a good song and I hope you all look it up. So here's the chapter! Sorry for the wait! And the italix is the part from the last chapter! Sorry for the spelling mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!:(**

Chapter 4:

_Edmund seemed to cheer up at the comment of me staying._

_" Well, thats good. The Princess doesn't have to leave!" he said as we heard the muted footsteps boots gave. And the really soft footfalls of bare feet against the cold stone floor._

_" Ed? Where are you?" a female voice asked as the door automatically opened, by the same butler that let Ed and me in._

The first thing I saw was a girl in a floor length green dress, with brown shoes on. They weren't boots. She must have been Lucy. She looked about 14. I took a step back as Edmund pushed me behind him, like his siblings would attack me.

Lucy took a few steps towards us and a boy walked in behind her.

The boy must have been Peter. He was wearing boots, tan pants, a brown and white shirt, and a sword was attached to his hip.

Peter looked amused when he saw me behind his little brother. He took two steps towards us and Ed took two steps back.

" Whose your friend Ed?" he asked as his hands reached down and messed with his sword. It was scaring the crap out of me. Did he have to do that with me around? He looked at it.

" It isn't what you think Pete, she's from America." Ed said as he tensed, as if he expected something to lunge at him and attack. I rolled my eyes, tempted to run and find a sword so I could protect myself. I really don't care if he is a 'High King'. I'd still fight him.

" America?" Peter repeated as he raised his eyes to me. " I don't think I've heard of it. Where exactly is it again?" Now, this guy was just being cocky. If I ever fought him, I'd kick his butt right to China. If there was a China here.

" Across the Atlantic Ocean." I muttered, loud enough for everyone to here. Ed cursed under his breath. No I was being the smart mouth in the equation.

" Oh, really?" Lucy said. Her voice was like bells with peices of sweet and innocent mixed in. She walked forwards a few paces when Ed stuck his arm out in front of me, like he was trying to protect me from his little sister. Why?

" It's okay Ed!" She exclaimed as she pushed his arm down. " I won't hurt her!"

Lucy continued to walk up to me. She held out her hand, which I took, and we shook hands.

" I'm Lucy!" she said happily. " And we haven't had visitors from America before! Well, no actual vistiors from our world." Her eyes lit up as she spoke.

My expression changed into one of confusion. " What do you mean by, 'no actual vistiors from our world'?" I pushed Edmund aside so I could get a better look at her.

Lucy has reddish-brownish hair, and its really straight. Her green eyes yelled 'Kid'. Her body wasn't quite all the way formed yet, like she would be taller and her face wasn't quite sculpted yet. She still had preteen features. And she was as skinny as a stick, just like me.

" You must have learned that this isn't our world, with cars, planes, trains. Its different." she said. I just stared at her for a moment. Was that true? I havent seen any cars around. No one. Just horses.

I blinked. " Your serious? Aren't you?" I asked her. She just nodded in response.

I'm sure my eyes were bulging out of my skull by this point.

" Wow? OH MY GOSH! FINALLY! I'M OUT OF THAT STUPID LITTLE TOWN! FOR GOOD!" I yelled as I did a stupid little dance in front of everyone. I'm sure I looked really stupid.

" A.J.? Are you okay?" Lucy asked me. I stopped dancing and turned to her.

" Oh! I'm fine! Better than fine, actually! I can stay here and I can be whoever I wanna be! Not a fake person everyone wants me to be." I said. I had a smile plastered on my face. I probably looked like a lunitic. " I can finally be me!"

More footsteps echoed from the hallway that the siblings just came from. The doors opened again.

" Peter! Where is my-" a girl said. She stopped mid sentance when she saw me. She looked at Ed. " Who is this and why does she have little clothing on?"

I looked down at myself. I did have to give her credit. I did kinda look like a stripper, but thats not the point.

" I'm A.J. And this is what everyone wears in America. Most 15 year olds wear this." I said, not trying to be smart, but it came out that way.

" Well," Susan said as she walked over and grabbed on of my hands. Lucy grabbed the other. " We'll fix you to look like a real princess."

" Uh..." I stuttered, looking at Ed frantically for advice.

" Just go with it," he said with a smile. Then he added. " Princess Alli Jade." It was in the Brittish accent, but more.

" Shut it Sir ED!" I yelled back to him as his sisters drug me out of the room by my hands. I tried to get away but nothing worked.

~AllisonJaden~

" I hate it." I muttered to Lucy as I stared into the full length mirror. " I really hate dresses."

I was wearing a Gray princess dress.(**AN the outfit is on my polyvore. Go to one of my other links If I don't add it to my profile, please. My Profile is PaulsGurl. It is named AJ's Princess outfit**) It had a dark gray skirt and a light gray top. There was a dark gray sash at my waist. Lucy put a dark blue Sodalite Creative Power Pendat around my neck. A maid put a pair of ruffled flats on my feet. Susan put purple-ish blue earrings in my ears, they'd taken my bellybutton ring out. Susan did my hair. She curled it a bit and put in a gray flower.

" How do you like it now?" Susan asked me. I just stared at myself in the mirror in shock. I was pretty. I'd never thought of myself as pretty before. Never. I was ordinary. No one ever recognized me.

" Wow." I whispered as I poked my cheek, making sure it was me in the mirror. I looked over at Susan. " Thank you." Then I looked over at Lucy. " I look pretty."

" You look more than pretty, Alli Jade. Your beautiful." Lucy said. We all smiled.

" Now lets go see how Peter likes you." Susan said as she took my hand. She led me to the door, but I was still thinking about what she said.

" What do you mean _'Now lets go see how Peter likes you'_ " I asked her. She stopped for a second as the maids opened the doors for us. We exited out into a hallway, and then she finnally spoke.

" Peter has been looking, well _scouring_, the kingdom for a suitable maiden." Susan said. What did she just say?

" Um... What?" I asked her, my brain wasn't working today. I looked at Lucy, who answered my question.

" Peter has been looking for a girl to marry! And he hasn't found the right _one_ yet." she said, then her face lit up with joy. " You should have seen the way he was looking at you. It was like he'd finally found the _one_. So romantic!" she gushed.

" Hold on a second!" I said as I stopped, which caused Susan to stop. She gave me a warning glare. " So you mean to say that this," I gestured to my newly found clothing," is to get Peter to ask me to marry him?"

They paused and looked at each other for a moment. " Yes... and no." Lucy finally said.

" What we mean to say is that if you are a possible match, we wanted to get to know you before he did or said anything. You and Ed were acting like old friends!" Susan said, as she pulled on my arm. I willingly let my feet walk, thinking. _Why would someone want to marry the daughter of a fashion whore and a fellon?_

**I really wanted to end it here, but I'm going to be nice and not!**

~AllisonJaden~

Susan drug me through the halls of the castle.

" Do I really have to do this?" I asked her. She pulled on my arm tighter.

" Yes, we want someone good for a sister in law." she replied. As she pulled me into a room full of people.

I blinked. The room was huge and filled with talking..._animals_? Am I going crazy? What the hell? _Animals? Talking ones?_

" High Queen Susan!" a tiger said as it walked past us. " and guest."

**Sorry about the wait! I usually don't wait this long to update! I try to update every few weeks because its really hard to focus. I have alot of stuff going on at the momenttt... I'll update soooooner. I promise!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am soooooo sooooo sooooo sooooo sooooo sorry for making you all wait sooo long! Everythings a mess around here. My best friend had to get her gullblatter out and my other one is throwing a party soon. And then there's the thing with my older sister getting pregnant with my fourth neice or nephew. I'm excited and havn't had any time to write in this story. **

**I've decieded to make A.J 15 in this story, so if I've said otherwise, please tell me.**

**I do make alot of mistakes in my spelling and stuff. Please don't care. I'm sorry if you do. **

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967****: Thanks! I'll try to update more often! I can't help it when my school hates me or my sister had unplanned pregnancy's, but I will try to update sooner!**

**AcademicGames: I'm sorry I didn't. I do try though. It's just hard when I have 3 fics to work on. But I may be stopping one of them, so that should give me a bit more time.**

**princess emma of narnia: Thank you for everything. You are very faithfull. All of my reviewers are and I'm so thankfull for that. My fanfics run on reviews because if someone doesn't read it, I don't like to post something. **

**Thank you everyon for reviewing!**

**I own NOTHING. If i did I would be rich. Very very rich. And Male, but thats not the case. I'd also purchase the Darren Shan novels, and remake them in my own style.**

_Susan drug me through the halls of the castle._

_" Do I really have to do this?" I asked her. She pulled on my arm tighter._

_" Yes, we want someone good for a sister in law." she replied. As she pulled me into a room full of people._

_I blinked. The room was huge and filled with talking...animals? Am I going crazy? What the hell? Animals? Talking ones?_

_" High Queen Susan!" a tiger said as it walked past us. " and guest."_

I think I'm gonna have a heart attack.

My vision blurred from all the attention, all the stares on my face. I was never very good around crouds of other people. Not very good at all.

King Peter and King Edmund stood up from the middle of the room. They had been sitting in these thrones in the middle of the room. I was guessing boys on the left and girls on the right. The two seats on the right were empty.

_For Susan and Lucy._

Susan led me to where the two kings were standing. She stood me right infront of High King Peter and herselves thrones.

I stood still as a block of ice. I didn't want to move for fear of embaressing myself in anther dimension, similar to my own.

Susan and Lucy strode up to their thrones, smiles on their faces as they took their places beside their brothers, whom also smiled.

I could feel the animals eyes on my back. Peter looked me over, as did Ed. Ed smiled at me.

" Beautiful..." I saw Peter whisper as his eyes popped out of his skull.

I just looked down, smiling madly. But I instantly looked up afterwards, but very shyly.

" Is that a good thing?" I asked him, smiling softly. I was flirting.

Peter winked at me. Ed smiled.

The Kings and Queens sat in their _thrones_.

Wouldn't you want a throne? I DO!

I would make people sit in front of me and stare at my face, hypnotized by my beauty.

_But your not that pretty._ My mind told me.

OH SHUT UP HEAD!

I stood there for a few seconds.

" Uh. So what now?" I asked them.

Peter just stared at me like I was water and he was a man dying of thirst.

I didn't look _that_ pretty.

" This is Princess Alli Jade." Susan announced to the council. " She's a prime contestant for High King Peters wife."

_WHAT? OH MY GOD! I CANT GET MARRIED AT THIS YOUNG AGE!_

I started to freak out in my head. It yelled for me to run far away, but that would make me look really rude...

~LATER~

Lucy took me into the courtyard.

" Lucy?" I asked her as we sat down on the clear bench beside the snowy fountain. It was beautiful.

" Yes, Alli Jade?" she replied, her voice was calm and comforting. Like a little sister, one that wants to be exactly the same as you.

" Lucy." I repeated. I took her hand in mine. We were very close in age. " I don't know what to do. I mean I really like it here. It's so pretty and I'm considered a princess. I miss everyone back home though. My mom. My sister. Heck, even Chuck!" I told her, I looked into her green eyes.

" Chuck?"

" My step-dad."

" Oh. I see. Alli Jade. We all felt the same way when we got here a few years ago. I was only 10, Ed was 12, Susan was 14, and Peter was 16. When we were first crowned Kings and Queens." Lucy confided in me. There was pain in her emerald eyes.

I looked down from her eyes to the floor.

" How'd you get through it? I mean did the pain lesson? At all?" I asked her. My voice broke when I thought of my dad leaving my mom.

*Flashback*

_My mom cried in the kitchen as my dad slapped her hard across the cheek. _

_" There bitch!" my father yelled. He was drunk._

_I coward in a corner, not wanting to get hit like my mother. I just shut my mouth and kept really still. Maybe he wouldn't see me._

_" I want a divorce! I'm leaving this hellhole and that brat of yours too! I never want to see either of your face's again!" With that my father walked out of the room, leaving my mother a heartbroken mess._

*End*

I thought of all the pain I would cause her if I died.

I gulped back unwanted tears.

I was homesick.

" The pain decreases with the days. I mean it never leaves completely, but it does become bearable." she told me.

So it does decrease. I hated feeling this way.

" Are you sure?" I squeeked out, I looked up at her again. Our eyes met.

" Positive, Alli Jade. Or I would be a mess at the moment. Aslan said we would go home eventually and I believe that, which means we'll see everyone again someday."

" Thanks Lucy." I said as I gave her a quick hug. She returned it and pulled away.

We both stood.

" Do you wanna have a snowball fight with Ed, Peter, and Susan?" Lucy asked me as she pulled me towards the library where they were conversing with each other.

She tugged on my arm the whole way as our footsteps clanged against the tile on the floor of the castle.

" PETE!" Lucy yelled as she pulled me into the library.

I immediatly stopped and my eyes widened in horror at how many books I saw.

There had to be millions. And I mean _millions_. Or _billions_.

Bookshelves lined the walls, and several more rows in the room. So many books.

I liked to read but this was a little overbourd.

" Princess A.J. seems to be struck with mad _book_ fright." Edmund said, he laughed. As did the other siblings.

" No. I mean I've just never seen _so_ many books in one place before. Not even a regular library has this many books." I told them. Then Quickly added," Sir Ed."

I ended up laughing at my name for him.

There was a silence.

" So... Alli Jade? Lucy asked me." Whats up with the name thingies. Princess A.J., Sir Ed?"

We both laughed.

" There just nicknames we gave ourselves on my way here. I forget why now." I told her. " But I found out I can do a pretty good British accent!"

That made Peter laugh.

" Really?" he asked me. " Lets here it."

I took a deep breath and spoke.

" Well, High King Peter. I think your hearing it now." I said in my british accent. I was proud of myself.

**PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW! I SPENT ALOT OF TIME ON THIS CHAPTER AND NOW HAVE AN EXTREME CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK. IT SUX. SO FOR NOW. I'LL TRY TO GET ANOTHER CHAPTER SOONER THAN THIS ONE! SORRRRRY!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you sooooo much to my reviewers!1**

**When I read your reviews I instantly got idea's that started to pop into my head.**

**princess emma of narnia: thanks soooo much for your reviews! I love them! And if you see your idea for the story, know its yours. I give you full credit for it!**

**I wont go down without a fight: Thank you for your review. I think I can use it! Or parts of it at least. If you see your idea in my story, please remember that! I give you full credit for it right now because I will most likely forget to say it in the beginning of the chapter it will be held in!:)**

**Brithanny: thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...sadly!**

Chapter 6:

_" So... Alli Jade? Lucy asked me." Whats up with the name thingies. Princess A.J., Sir Ed?"_

_We both laughed._

_" There just nicknames we gave ourselves on my way here. I forget why now." I told her. " But I found out I can do a pretty good British accent!"_

_That made Peter laugh._

_" Really?" he asked me. " Lets here it."_

_I took a deep breath and spoke._

_" Well, High King Peter. I think your hearing it now." I said in my british accent. I was proud of myself._

They all laughed at my accent.

"That was pretty good, Princess A.J." Edmund told me.

"Thanks, Sir Ed." I replied.

~~Peter&A.J.~~

They gave me my own room in the huge castle. It was in between Susans and Lucy's rooms, in this very long hallway.

My room was huge.

It held a king sized bed, covered in golden sheets. There was a huge dresser and closet, most likely filled with clothes. A bathroom was attached to the room. And a balcony.

The walls were white with golden finishings, as were the floors, which looked like marble.

A golden rug was lying right in front of my bed, and a trunk sat on top of that. Two gold coloured pillows sat on top of the trunk.

Hanging from the ceiling was a huge crystal candelier.

I walked into the room, shutting the door behind me.

"Oh my god." I said under my breath as all of it sunk in.

The room was beautiful.

I went over to the trunk and took the pillows off the top of it. My fingers slid the top of the trunk up, to open it.

There sat my clothes that I wore here.

A picture of my family, my cellphone, and the 50 bucks that I had had in my pocket sat on top of the clothes.

I proped the lid on the bed, leaving it open, and took off the shoes I was wearing.

My hands carefully placed them beside the other clothes. Then I took off the dress, and set it on top of the shoes and my other clothes. Maybe someday I would look back and see the stuff from my world.

And remember how crappy my life was there.

I put the lid back on gently, not wanting to hurt it at all.

Everything in the room looked very breakable.

I carefully stood back up, now in my underwear and went over to the closet.

The door was made of gold painted wood.

I opened it.

My eyes widened in shock at how many clothes layed within the tiny room.

I stood in the doorway, looking at all the pretty dresses.

My eyes found the night time gowns easily, because they looked to be made of silk.

I walked over to them and took the one closest to me.

It was royal blue, and went down to my knee's.

This could have been something I would wear to bed normally.

I put it on and walked back out of the closet, shutting the door behind me.

Where to go check out next?

The bed.

Sleep is all I needed.

Maybe this was all just a dream.

Maybe.

Or it was all real.

I walked back over to the bed and uncovered it.

There were wayyyy toooooo many pillows.

Throwing pillows on the floor seemed like fun.

So I threw about 5 of the little pillows on the floor, leaving 3 big ones.

I climbed into the firm bed, and went to sleep.

**I know it isn't very long, but its an update right?**

**Thanks to everyone who reads this.**

**I already know what I want to write for the next chapter:).**

**Please Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hmmmm... I'm back!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing:(. If I did, Peter would have been mine!**

Chapter 7:

The next morning came very fast.

Someone knocked hard on my door.

"AlliJade! Open Up!" Lucy yelled.

"UGH!" was my reply.

The door opened and her and Susan bounded into the room.

"Whoa!" I yelled as she jerked me out of bed. "Ow,ow,ow,owwww!"

"Then you should have woken up sooner." she scolded me lightly.

I sat straight upwards.

Susan was wearing a long red dress, that didn't show her shoes, which I could tell were flats.

Lucy was standing beside her sister in a tunic and pants, she was carrying a little back, that looked like it had knives in it.

I didn't want to know.

"Susan, in America, its customary to not be woken up before 12 oclock."

She pointedly looked at me, as 2 women walked in, carrying towels and a robe.

"Lucy, help her get dressed, and I'll go tell Peter and Ed that were running a bit late." Susan told Lucy, then she walked out of the room.

"Okay!" Lucy said, helping me out of bed, and standing right side up on the floor.

I streched as she took my arm and pulled me to the bathroom, where the maids waited, holding towels and the robe.

A bath was drawn up for me with tons of bubbles inside it.

I smiled as Lucy helped me get out of the dress.

My smile just got wider when I sunk to my nose in the nice and warm bathwater.

"Is it too cold or hott, ma'am?" the younger of the 2 maids asked me.

"No. Its perfect, why do you ask?" I asked them. The older one glared at the younger one, like she wasn't supposed to answer me. But the younger did anyway, as the older put shampoo in my hair.

"Because it is customary, we will be punished if we do not, ma'am." she replied, putting the towels in their place, and the robe on a hanger.

"Oh. I didn't know that. But there's no need to do that for me. You don't have to call me ma'am either. Just Alli Jade or A.J." I told her. "But i'll need to know your names."

The young maid grinned at me, the other laughed and continued to wash my hair.

"I'm Mina," the younger, Mina, said. "And this is Sheba. We are your personal maids and waitwomen for your stay at Cair Paravel, ma'- Alli Jade."

I smiled. She'd almost said ma'am again.

**Please leave me a good review! I know its realllllllly reallllllly short, but its a filler, more stuff is yet to come! And I hope to get more time to write, but with everything life throws at me, it just gets harder to get to the computer.**


End file.
